


New Clothes Time

by sillyandquiteawkward



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, oops its all ocs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyandquiteawkward/pseuds/sillyandquiteawkward
Summary: Shiloh Jolicoeur takes in a recently ex-courser and helps them pick out their new clothing. Some art is also included.
Kudos: 7





	New Clothes Time

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my drafts for a while now here take it.

Shiloh draped the last few articles of clothing out onto the final empty space on his cot. The heap of clothes littered every surface in the single room trailer. Various shirts, pants, scarves, socks, jackets, all in different stages of condition. Some pieces of clothing had been taken apart, now only scratch fabric to be used on other projects.

“There!” Shiloh puffed proudly. As he stepped back from the cot, Shiloh took off his headband to shake his ashy hair out before replacing the headband again. “My clothing stock. Please take a look at what I have, you may choose whatever you like to wear, F6.“

F6-66 eyed the piles of clothing motionlessly from the corner of the room, defensively standing next to the door. They did not speak up.

Shiloh smiled. He knew it would be work helping this ex-courser adjust to a life of freedom. But he’d seen it happen before. Friends North of Far Harbor, Shiloh had seen Chase, ex-courser, embrace herself and dictate her own life choices. So he was sure F6 would be able to do as well. The only difference was that Chase hadn’t destroyed her courser uniform in a bonfire. Unfortunately F6′s fire was in the middle of his farmstead and left scorched earth in its wake, but Shiloh understood this was a baptism by fire for the courser. He would let them destroy all his crops if it meant they themselves would blossom.

“If you find something that is too small or big, I can make adjustments or new one.”

The courser floundered at the decision, wearing their white undershirt with borrowed pants far too wide and short. F6 continued to blandly glance at the various piles of clothing. All their life they had snuffed out their own wants to cater to the institute’s wants, only to snap into fits of rebellion when no one was around to see. To tattle.

Temporarily avoiding their choice, F6 stepped forward and reached out to a small mint green dress. It was a child’s dress, carefully hand sewn together. There were embroidered golden flowers at the hem.

“This doesn’t fit you,” F6 stated.

Shiloh laughed heartily and stepped around the bed to stand closer to F6-66. He took the hem of the dress delicately in his hands. “Oh, little dresses for little Lana,” Shiloh cooed, remembering when his adopted daughter was a small child. “I did not know little girls could hate dresses! She would throw fits in them.” Shiloh reminisced, his thumb gently running over the stitching of the little green dress. “Even if she never wore them, I never took them apart. They are a precious memory.”

F6-66 watched Shiloh slip into a memory. The fondness Shiloh had for the gremlin child was palpable and although a slight pang of jealousy reverberated in F6′s chest, their own face would not betray their emotion.

F6 considered the dress.

And then dropped the dress back onto the night stand from where they’d picked it from.

Shiloh gave F6 some space to make their decision, backing away to lean against the dresser and give his prosthetic leg a rest, since the bed was overtaken by his hoard of clothing.

Minutes ticked past. F6 eyed the clothing from a distance. Shiloh eyed F6 from a distance. Shiloh felt he might need to step in.

“Do you prefer any style of clothes, F6? Do you see any fabric that catches your eyes? A color perhaps?”

Gaze shooting up to meet Shiloh’s eyes, F6 felt the pressure to make a decision. F6 took the bite sized question and chewed it carefully as they scanned the piles of clothing slowly. Much of the clothing were dull colors, ranging from off-whites to brown, to blacks, however a pop of color caught F6-66′s eyes. It was a teal cut of fabric, and F6 glanced between it and Shiloh.

Shiloh’s smile gave F6 a slight confidence boost. “This teal fabric would suit your skin tone perfectly, F6. Brings out the olive." A quick pause. “Hm, any cut of pants you prefer? You cannot wear mine much longer, or they might fall down.” F6 hoisted the waist band of the pants they wore back up from their sinking position, they really were swimming in Shiloh’s pants.

F6-66 looked around again, eyes slowly considering the options. The simple and practical work jeans were enticing enough, even with a few tears at the hems and knees. Maybe even just for that. But F6 felt themselves drawn back to Lana’s dress.

Shiloh’s love and care placed into the stitching of the flower embroidery... F6 pondered the physical representation, and wondered if Shiloh would place that same care in the clothes he would be making for them. Would he, could he feel the same attachment towards them?

Shiloh traced F6′s blank stare to Lana’s dress. “A dress would suit you well,” Shiloh tested.

Surprisingly, F6 nodded confidently, but reached for the work jeans instead. They lifted it up to their waist, hoping the fit would better suit them. It looked like it might be a tight fit but F6 seemed pleased enough and draped the jeans over their arm. Shiloh was delighted to see that F6 had made a decision in the end.

“I will make something for you, F6. I would love your input as I make this, however it will take a little time.” Shiloh approached F6 with a smile. “I will let you change in here. In meantime, I will finish lunch outside.” Shiloh patted F6′s arm softly as he made his way outside of the trailer, leaving F6 alone in the room to change their pants in peace.


End file.
